


Pulchritudinous

by colazitron



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Anton have a fight. Zach feels terrible about it and wants to apologize. Anton beats him to it in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenpoints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/gifts).



****

Pulchritudinous

+++

Zach woke up later than usual, disoriented because there was no dog begging him to be taken out or a cat demanding feeding. He rolled onto his back and stared around the room, wondering where the hell he was and why the hell he wasn’t at home, when it hit him as suddenly as the – thankfully light – headache.

He had had the mother of all fights with Anton yesterday, called up Chris, emptied one or two bottles of Merlot and bitched about 20 year old lovers and how they just didn’t get you. Great sex be damned, yesterday was the first time he had seriously debated dumping Anton on his firm ass.

Now, without the rage, that didn’t seem to be such a good idea.

“Shit”, he cursed to himself silently, staring at the baby blue walls of Chris’ guest room, when he recalled all the hurtful things he had – gladly – thrown at Anton yesterday. There was no way he could ever apologize enough.

_Immature, childish, nubile, callow, puerile, ignorant, narcissistic, diffident, pusillanimous._

The list rang inside his head in his own angry voice, biting through the calming words Anton had tried to interject and boring straight into those grey eyes that had really looked a little scared in that moment.

He couldn’t recall what had started it, what it was actually about. Something about Anton turning 19 in March and going away for the weekend maybe. He had called him a hopeless romantic and asked whether he really thought that theirs was the kind of relationship that went away for the weekend. Screw Anton’s birthday, they had work to do.

At that point Anton had merely frowned at him, told him to “get over yourself, Quinto, it’s not my fault you were born 12 years earlier than me” and left.

The really bad thing was that Anton had been right. The thought of his young lover turning 19 had set off all the worries that Zach had kept under a tight lid for the last months of their relationship. Wasn’t he too old for Anton? How could the teenager (God, a teenager!) have any fun with him? The sex couldn’t be good for Anton. Sure, he had experience and stamina but he still lacked the perpetual horniness of an 18-year-old and more often than not turned Anton down. (And even if the sex was good, did he want to be a fucktoy?)

And finally: how long until the day Anton realized all that and left him?

There was a knock on the door, shortly before Chris peeked in.

“You okay?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Apart from being undeservedly unfair to my boyfriend and dumping my insecurity issues on him, yeah, I am,” Zach answered and sat up in the bed. Chris smiled a small, almost apologetic smile and pushed himself into the room, holding to steaming cups of coffee. He was already showered and clothed and wasn’t that a first? Chris got up before he did.

Sitting down next to him, he handed him a mug and added some advice.

“Go home, call him, talk to him. He’s far more mature than you give him credit for. He knows you’re kind of a December to his May. Or at least an August. But I’m guessing that’s why he loves you.”

Zach raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“I don’t mean that in a kinky “ooh wrinkles” kind of way. He respects you and your work. You’re both very dedicated. He enjoys your company and your intellect. And he can match your sarcasm. Not just anyone can do that,” Chris elaborated and then his lips twitched in a smirk.

“It probably also doesn’t hurt that you’re ridiculously gorgeous.”

Zach snorted amusedly.

“When did you two become such close friends?” he asked, half-joking half-serious.

“About the same time he told me he was madly in love with you and didn’t know what to do. Which was a while ago,” Chris laughed and got up.

“Help yourself to my shower and some of my clothes if you want and then go home and fix this,” he ordered, looking down at Zach with a strict expression on his face that reminded Zach of his older brother and Chris had probably picked up from his older sister.

Zach automatically nodded.

“Good,” Chris acknowledged and turned to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back at Zach.

“He called, you know. To ask whether you were okay,” he informed him before leaving him to his bad conscience.

+++

Three quarters of an hour later had him pulling up into his driveway, hoping to God that Noah hadn’t felt the irrepressible urge to defecate on his carpet. And Harold always went nuts when he wasn’t fed in the morning. Urgh.

When he stepped up to his front door, the little yellow post-it note sent his stomach pummeling through the floor and all his previous worries felt insignificant. This was it. Anton was breaking up with him. Over a damn post-it note on his front door.

He wasn’t though, as Zach realized when he stepped close enough to discern words in the loops and waves that were Anton’s handwriting.

 _“Things you are (to me): dear”_ it read. Zach felt the worry melt away and leave behind a puddle of shame. He pushed the key into the lock only to find it already unlocked. Anton had keys. Still, he opened the door carefully and was greeted by another post-it note on the mirror that hung in the foyer.

_“Amiable”_

Zach bit his lip and absently reached down to pat Noah’s head, frowning when he came into contact with something decidedly non-furry. A post-it note. He had to smile.

_“Graceful”_

Zach stuck the three notes together and turned to close the door. There sat another.

_“Sweet”_

Collecting the note, Zach slipped out of his shoes and silently moved into the kitchen. Harold sat on the floor in front of his bowl and happily lapped at his breakfast. From the complacent and slow way Noah followed him and then settled down on the living room floor, Anton had probably walked him too.

 _“Delectable”_ it said on the fridge.

Caressing the little slip of paper with his middle finger, Zach turned and looked for another. He found it in the wide door frame from the kitchen to the dinging room. There was one on each side.

 _“Bewitching”_ and _“Alluring”_ they read.

Stepping forward slowly, Zach spotted the next one at the beginning of the stairs that led upstairs to the bedrooms.

_“Gorgeous”_

Climbing the stairs – _“Charming” “Scrumptious” “Rare”_ – Zach felt the sweet forgiveness and acceptance radiate off the yellow slips of paper like honey. It drowned his bad conscience in so much affection, he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath amidst all this sweetness.

Now there absolutely was no way he could ever apologize enough. And even if the little notes – _“Rapturous”_ it said below his favorite photography by Joe – told him that he didn’t have to, they also made him feel like it was so much more necessary.

The last one led him to the bedroom. _“Gratifying ;)”_

He peeled the note off, took a calming breath and pushed open the door, finding Anton lying on his bed on his stomach, reading in what appeared to be Zach’s copy of “Thus Spoke Zarathustra”. The sight hit something in between his mind, heart and groin dead on.

Anton merely looked up at him in silence. Zach helplessly held up the collected post-it notes.

“Did you swallow a thesaurus?” he asked and it was not all what he had wanted the first thing he said to Anton to be. He mentally hit himself, but Anton only smiled.

“I’m an actor. Remembering words is kind of my job. But I looked them up, yeah,” he replied readily. Everything about him suggested that their fight from the day before had never happened. And while Zach really wanted for that to be the case, he knew that leaving such things undiscussed had a tendency of coming back and biting you in the ass.

“I am so sorry. It was wrong of me to accuse you of any of the things I did yesterday. I don’t know how I can ever make you forgive me,” Zach lamented. Anton shrugged.

“It’s easy, really. I love you. Thus, I have a tendency of forgiving you.”

A wave of relief, joy, anticipation, affection, love, lust, pride and much more Zach didn’t care to analyze coursed through him at Anton’s words. He may have been a mere teenager, but Anton knew better than to throw words like “love” around carelessly. To have said it after almost six months of dating Zach surely wasn’t a coincidence.

Zach stepped up to the bed, sat down on it and gathered Anton in his arms.

“I love you too. I really do. I was such a fool yesterday. A stupid, stupid fool”, he murmured and leant into the way Anton returned his hug.

“How eloquent, Mr. Quinto”, Anton only commented and kissed his jaw.

“What can I say? Your transcendence astounds me.” Anton’s smile broadened.

“See? There, that’s better. I don’t have a clue what you just said, my enthralling lover.”

“How many more do you know?” Zach asked and shoved aside the Prussian philosopher to nibble at Anton’s jaw line, while he pushed him back onto the bed.

“A few,” he replied, carding his hands through the dark hair. “Want to hear them.”

Zach hummed an affirmative, pushing up the T-Shirt to get access to Anton’s chest.

“Siren,” he started reciting, his breath quickening a little when Zach dipped his tongue into his belly button.

“Engaging.”

A hiss when Zach sucked on his nipple.

“Diaphanous.”

He arched his back to teeth scraping over his ribs.

“Palatable,” Zach joined in. Anton grinned and started opening the buttons on Chris’ cardigan as Zach attacked his lips.

“Bonny,” he murmured in between kisses. “Attractive.”

With a sudden burst of energy, he pushed them around so that Zach lay on his back. He pushed aside the cardigan and just shoved the t-shirt beneath up a little so he could worry Zach’s belly with his teeth while he opened the buttons on his jeans and pulled his half-hard erection free. Zach shoved the pants down a little, as Anton pressed his lips to the hardening flesh.

“Delicious,” he whispered and swallowed him down as far as he could, effectively making Zach completely hard and then some.

“Breathtaking,” Zach continued for him, while Anton worked magic with his tongue that had him catch his breath. It also made the search for more adjectives much more difficult.

“Con-” he had to gasp at a particular wicked twist of Anton’s tongue that was accompanied by a pull on his testicles. “Confounding.”

Anton released him, licking his palm and encircling the engorged flesh with his hand, pumping, while he took one of the heavy sacks into his mouth and suckled lightly.

“Mngh..” Zach made, trying his best to hang on to the word he had wanted to say.

“Mi… mind..” he panted, Anton working him faster and surely towards orgasm.

“Mind-blowing,” he ground out between clenched teeth. It was followed by a sharp hiss from Zach and a low chuckle from Anton that sent vibrations to all the right places. When Anton added a finger that stroked him behind his balls, Zach lost it and gave a short yelp in warning. His young lover removed his mouth from sucking on his testicles only to suck in the tip of his penis, drawing out every bit of ejaculate and swallowing it.

He released Zach’s spent cock from his mouth and crawled up Zach’s lax body, his eyes trained on the red blotches of heat on his older lover’s cheeks, the wet glistening of his still darker eyes, the huffs of breath that escaped from between parted lips and the contentment that radiated off of him almost tangibly.

“Pulchritudinous,” he growled lowly against his lips before claming them in a scorching kiss, pressing his still straining erection against Zach’s thigh. Zach happily lent him a hand or two.

+++

The End


End file.
